1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wearable terminal device, an image processing method, and the like.
2. Related Art
In recent years, wearable terminal devices (electronic devices) such as a wristwatch-type terminal device have become multifunctional. Information concerning a plurality of functions needs to be properly displayed. As a wearable terminal device that displays information concerning a plurality of functions, for example, a wristwatch-type terminal device including a plurality of memory scales (dial scales) provided for respective functions is publicly known.
JP-UM-A-61-072697 (Patent Literature 1) discloses, as the wearable terminal device that displays information concerning a plurality of functions, a rotary bezel-attached electronic watch including a rotary bezel. In the rotary bezel-attached electronic watch disclosed in Patent Literature 1, as shown in FIG. 2 of the literature, when the rotary bezel is rotated, the position of a frame body dividing a display section changes, a mode changes, and information displayed on the display section changes.
JP-A-2002-174688 (Patent Literature 2) discloses an electronic wristwatch including a rotary bezel. In the electronic wristwatch disclosed in Patent Literature 2, when the rotary bezel is rotated, the positions of a plurality of provided display window sections change, whereby a mode changes.
A wearable terminal device provided with a plurality of memory scales on a display surface (a dial) has a problem in easiness of reading of information. For example, when a plurality of memory scales are present under hands, it is hard to distinguish which memory scale a value indicated by the hands corresponds. Moreover, it is difficult to determine display content only with a numerical value.
Functions implemented in the wearable terminal device are various functions including not only time display but also, for example, display of a pulse, altitude, temperature, the number of steps, and play and stop of music. However, when a plurality of kinds of information are simultaneously displayed on a display section of the wearable terminal device, a display space that can be allocated to the respective kinds of information is limited. It is difficult to display necessary information in detail.
On the other hand, actually, information that should be displayed in one screen is limited to each user. That is, there is little necessity to display, in the screen, even details of information concerning function not used by the user. It is undesirable in terms of efficiency of use of the display screen to display even the details of the information concerning the functions not in use.